Kokoro no Sonata
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Naruto se ha quedado atrás y es tiempo de analizar sus confusos sentimientos.-¡Hinata! ¡él tiene al Kyuubi dentro de su cuerpo! ¿lo amarás igual?- Confesiones inesperadas y dolores de amor que acaban con un bello final feliz. Claro! es un Naruto x Hinata
1. Solo

_Hola amigos, soy Dayito-chan y me dedico a hacer FFs de Inuyasha, pero últimamente me he dispuesto a probar las variedades de animes que hay y aunque Naruto no es exactamente mi anime favorito, adoro la pareja que hace con Hinata-chan así que espero que les agrade._

_*Los personajes de ésta serie y el argumento no me pertenecen. Son netamente originales de la autora.*_

_Kokoro no Sonata_

_A Naruto FF_

_Episodio 1: Solo…_

Ahí se encontraba él…en aquel sitio al que tal vez podría llamar hogar, el pueblo famoso por sus grandes Ninjas, Konoha, que ahora estaba algo deshabitado ya que sus habitantes, en mayoría, habían acudido a arriesgadas misiones fuera de su tierra natal.

El joven casi adulto de ojos azules que portaba al Kyuubi en su cuerpo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por una persona a la que apreciaba, ya que la dueña de sus pensamientos había marchado hace poco hacia una peligrosa ciudad a cumplir una misión.

- Chico zorro, ¿qué pasa? –le pregunta Neji, acercándose a él.-

- Sólo vienes a molestarme, Neji, ¿acaso tu también te has quedado sin nada que hacer?

- No malentiendas, no soy como tu. Yo parto mañana hacia otra ciudad…Veo que te estás quedando sin nada que hacer, Uzumaki…

- No es motivo para burlarse, yo también quiero hacer algo y no quedarme aquí mirando como Kakashi – sensei me ignora por completo…

- Ya estás haciendo pataletas como un niño inmaduro. Recuerda que ya tienes 18 años, Uzumaki, deberías adaptarte a tu edad. No se como Hinata – sama te quiere tan…-al decir lo último, el chico se calla rápidamente.-

- ¿Qué Hina-chan qué? –le pregunta sorprendido-

- Bu…bueno, me refiero a que no se como Hinata – sama te aceptó como su amigo…

- Ella es buena conmigo porque aún no sabe que tengo al Kyuubi dentro de mí… -le dice bajando la mirada- y se que si se enterara, me trataría igual que todos…

- Uzumaki… ¿acaso piensas que porque tienes a ese zorro metido dentro de tu cuerpo, Hinata – sama no te tratará igual? ella no es así…Como se ve que no la conoces tan bien como yo…

- Tú no entiendes, Neji…

- El que no comprende eres tú…Te estás dejando llevar por tu necedad y estás sacando conclusiones muy rápido… ¿por qué no se lo dices?

- No lo haré…nunca. Ella es la única que me trata como si fuera en realidad una persona normal…No quiero arruinar eso…

- Hablas de Hinata – sama como si ella fuera muy importante… ¿por qué será?

- Por nada en especial, la quiero porque es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo…P-por cierto, hoy llegan los chicos de su misión ¿no?

- Pues si –dice sonriendo al ver la expresión de nerviosismo en Naruto- ¿por qué te has puesto nervioso?

- ¿Y-yo? ¡Para nada! –Dice volteando para evitar que vea su sonrojo-

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta Kakashi saliendo de la escuela-

- Nada, solo paseando…

- Estaba lloriqueando porque se quedó solo y sin una misión –dice sonriendo bruscamente.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no estaba lloriqueando!

- ¡Ah si! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Está esperando a Hinata – sama!

- ¡Ay, ya cierra la boca! –se va totalmente apenado-

Ya llegada la noche, Naruto comenzó a pensar en lo que hablaba Neji cuando su sensei apareció. Ya se había preguntado más de una vez por qué sentía ese interés tan misterioso por la hermosa Hyuuga de ojos perlados. Ya hacía más de 4 años que había dejado en el pasado su ilusión de la infancia con Sakura y no sabía que hacer respecto a sus confusos sentimientos por Hinata. Echado en su cama, se dispuso a pensar y recordó varias de las ocasiones en las cuales la presencia de Hinata lo hacía flaquear…

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡¿Acaso ese es todo tu potencial?! –Le gritaba Kakashi estando en plena batalla con él- ¡¿A eso le llamas ser un ninja?!

- ¡Ya cierra la boca! –Cuando Naruto se disponía a atacar, sufrió un fuerte colapso.-

- ¡Narut…! –Sakura detuvo su grito y su corrida hacia el chico cuando vió a Hinata ir rápidamente hacia él.-

- ¡Naruto-kun! –Hinata va a verlo y, preocupada, le pide a Kakashi que detenga el encuentro.-

- Hi-Hina – chan, aún yo…puedo continuar…-le dice tratando en vano de levantarse.-

- ¡No! ¡Estás muy herido! ¡Por favor, desiste! –le dice entre lágrimas-

- Hina–chan –le dice sorprendido al verla llorar por él- está bien…

En ese instante, no pude evitar complacer a Hina-chan. Su ternura…su voz…su mirada…su calidez…todo en ella me gusta…y no podía enfrentarme a ella por más que lo deseara…-pensaba el joven Uzumaki.- Hinata…

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás ahí?! –Gritaba Neji haciendo tremendo escándalo en su puerta.-

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede, Neji?! ¡No hagas tanto escándalo!

- ¡Hinata – sama está…! ¡Hinata – sama está…! –dice entrecortadamente-

- ¿Hinata? ¡¿Qué pasa con Hina-chan?! –le pregunta preocupado.-

- ¡Ha logrado su misión! –dice feliz-

- ¡¿En serio?! –Le pregunta emocionado- ¡¿dónde está ahora?!

- ¡Está en casa de Kakashi – Sensei!

Ambos, Neji y Uzumaki se dirigieron emocionados a felicitar a Hinata, pero su reacción al llegar a casa del Sensei fue otra…Hinata estaba ahí, pero gravemente herida, siendo atendida por Kakashi – Sensei…

- ¡Hina–chan! –Dice para acercarse presuroso a ella- ¡Kakashi – sensei! ¡¿Cómo está Hina-chan?!

- Lo siento, Naruto, ya no podemos hacer nada más que esperar…-le dice Kakashi con tristeza.-

- ¡¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto?! –Pregunta angustiado Neji-

- A Hinata – chan le han herido con veneno…no sabemos si sobrevivirá…

- ¡¿Veneno?! –Dicen los dos al unísono-

- Pero… ¿a que clase de misión la mandaron? –Articula desesperado Naruto-

- A matar a un asesino…

- ¡¿Cómo?! –La sorpresa de Naruto no pudo ser mayor.-

**Bueno, éste es el primer episodio de mi primer FF de Naruto. Si desean que lo continúe, me avisan ¿nee?**

**Bueno, Matte-nee!!**

**DaYiTo - ChAn**


	2. Debo hacerlo por ella

Kokoro no Sonata

Capítulo 2: Debo hacerlo por ella…

Naruto y Neji estaban más que sorprendidos. Habían sacrificado a la pobre Hinata para una misión tan arriesgada, no podían creerlo. Después de asimilar tal noticia, el joven del Kyuubi abrió la boca.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible, Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron arriesgar su vida de esa manera?!

- Naruto, tienes que calmarte…-le dice Kakashi-

- ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme sabiendo que puede morir?! –dice desesperado Naruto.-

- Kakashi – sensei, ¿hay alguna forma de poder salvar a Hinata – sama? –le pregunta Neji al sensei.-

- Pienso que si hay una solución…pero…-Kakashi se calló cuando el rubio le interrumpió.-

- ¡Dime cual es, Kakashi – sensei! –Naruto le grita pidiendo una respuesta-

- ¡Uzumaki, cálmate! –le zarandea Neji- ¡Si sigues gritando, será peor!

- Kakashi – sensei…se lo ruego…-le mira tristemente Naruto- dígame que método existe.

- Hay una planta poco común que existe en la montaña más alta de éste pueblo. Según lo que los rumores dicen, esa planta neutraliza cualquier tipo de veneno, hasta el más potente que existe…

- Entonces iré ahora mismo…-cuando Naruto emprendía su viaje, Kakashi lo detuvo.-

- Espera Naruto. No creas que esa planta es muy fácil de conseguir. No conozco a nadie que haya sobrevivido por tomar esa planta así de fácil.

- No me importa el riesgo. Tengo que ir…

- ¡No vayas, Naruto! –grita desesperada una muchacha viniendo con muchas personas.-

- Sa-Sakura–chan…eres tu –dice sorprendido Naruto.-

- Si vas a ese sitio, no es muy probable que sobrevivas…-Le dice un muchacho pelinegro.-

- Sasuke…-le miran todos- Aunque no quieran, debo ir. Tengo que salvar a Hinata…-dice decidido Naruto.-

- Al parecer, no puedo convencerte, Naruto…-le dice rendido Kakashi.-

- Creo que así son las cosas…-le responde Naruto.-

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Naruto? No he visto tal reacción en ti jamás…-le dice Sakura con algo de fastidio.-

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte cosas como esas, tengo que irme…

- Espera Naruto….iré contigo –le dice Neji.-

- No te preocupes por mí, Neji, yo puedo ir solo…

- ¡No digas tonterías, Uzumaki! ¡yo también quiero salvar a Hinata – sama!

- Lo siento, pero prefiero ir solo…-le dice seriamente- Yo…me siento obligado a salvarla…

Después de aquello nadie dijo nada más del asunto. Naruto iría solo a por la medicina. Al ver que ya estaba decidido, Kakashi le facilitó unas armas ninja a Naruto y éste emprendió su viaje minutos después de que dieran las 4 de la mañana del día siguiente.

- Regresa pronto, Naruto…-Susurraba para sí misma Sakura.-

- Volverá, Sakura, ya lo verás…-le decía Sasuke mirándola.- Tu amado Naruto regresará…pero ya no esperes que te corresponda…

- El todavía me quiere…y aunque Hinata sea mi amiga, le demostraré que Naruto aún puede ser mío…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…-Sakura había cambiado. A pesar de que tiempo atrás ella estuvo muy enamorada de él y el de ella, aunque no pudo decírselo cuando era debido, él todavía no podía olvidarla.-

- Na…Naruto – Kun…-Hinata comenzaba a delirar mientras que la fiebre la consumía mucho más cada minuto, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en su amado Naruto – kun.-

Ya eran casi las doce de la mañana. Naruto había caminado cerca de 8 horas sin descanso, pero el tan solo pensar en Hinata, le fortalecía para seguir adelante con su misión. Al llegar a los pies del monte, la extensa neblina y el interminable frío lo dejaron confundido.

- ¡Maldición! –dice el chico Kyuubi tratando de traspasar la niebla.- ¡esto cada vez se pone peor! –pero de pronto piensa en Hinata- ¡Pero no pienso rendirme! ¡Debo…debo hacerlo por ella!

- Tsunade – sama, que bueno que llegó –le dice Kakashi a la Hokage.-

- Ya llegué. ¿Ha pasado algo malo en mi ausencia?

- Pues…como decirle, Tsunade – sama. Lo que pasa es que la heredera del clan Hyuuga llegó primero que todos…

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿es eso cierto?! ¡quiero verla ahora mismo! –Pero Kakashi la detuvo.-

- Lo siento, Tsunade – sama. Hinata está muy mal en estos momentos…

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué te quedas ahí parado?! ¡haz algo útil y consigue un antídoto!

- Naruto se ha encargado de eso, Tsunade – sama…-le dice Kakashi.-

- ¿Y ya ha llegado?

- No, partió hoy en la madrugada, señora…Ahora sólo nos resta confiar en Naruto…-dice Kakashi mirando el cielo- Naruto, date prisa…

Mientras todos rezaban por la buena salud de Hinata, Naruto pasaba cada vez mas dificultades en su misión ya que la gran montaña tenía un extraño ambiente que despertaba el poder maligno del Kyuubi que mantenía en su interior.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡no debes salir! –dice Naruto resistiéndose al poder maligno del Kyuubi.- ¡no debes!

_Si debo…tu quieres que yo salga…¿verdad? –una voz le hablaba desde el interior de su cuerpo.-_

- ¡No! ¡no quiero que salgas! ¡no quiero! –le replica Naruto.- ¡tengo que salvarla!

- Tu no quieres salvarla…tu quieres matar a todos…ser el único que sobreviva, ¿no es así?

- ¡Te equivocas! –le grita a todo dar al Kyuubi, arrodillándose de dolor.- ¡estás mintiendo!

- Sabes que no miento…

- ¡¡Mientes!! ¡¡mientes!! –el chico comienza a golpearse el pecho- ¡ya déjame en paz! –dice mientras las lágrimas empiezan a salir.- ¡Tengo que salvar a Hinata!

- En realidad no quieres salvar a nadie…porque todos te odian…Si nadie te quería cerca cuando eras un niño, mucho menos ahora que estás dejándote controlar por mí…

- ¡¡Es mentira lo que dices!! ¡¡calla de una vez!! –Naruto trataba de controlarse.-

- No es mentira, Naruto. Para todos siempre fuiste una bestia…una escoria…todos te miraban de arriba abajo y siempre te dejaban solo…siempre te menospreciaban…y ahora nada ha cambiado…¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Mentira! ¡Hinata me aprecia! ¡ella si me aprecia! ¡ella es mi amiga! ¡ella…!

- Te aprecia…porque no sabe que me tienes dentro de ti…Pero cuando lo sepa, se alejará y te insultará como lo hacen todos…-el Kyuubi ríe-

- ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡MALDITO!!

Mientras, por otro lado, la vieja Hokage se encontraba muy preocupada por la suerte de Naruto, quien aún no había regresado...

- ¿Tsunade – sama? –Kakashi la saca de sus pensamientos.-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi? –le pregunta Tsunade.-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ese monte? Desde que conozco a Naruto, siempre le han prohibido ir a ese lugar y no entiendo el por qué…

- Ese monte…tiene un extremado poder maligno. Debido a que Naruto posee al Kyuubu dentro de sí…éste poder querrá consumirlo hasta apoderarse de él…

- ¡No es posible! ¡si me lo hubiera dicho, no lo habría dejado ir! –Kakashi dice alterado.-

- No te preocupes. Creo que ya es hora de que Naruto se enfrente consigo mismo…

- ¡Kakashi – Sensei! ¡Tsunade – sama! ¡miren el cielo! –Neji grita, mientras que todos los de la aldea se quedan mirando al cielo, el cual se manchaba de una energía maligna color púrpura, proveniente de la montaña.-

- ¡Es el poder del Kyuubi! –dice alterado Kakashi.-

- ¡Oh no! –grita horrorizada Sakura- ¡¡Narutooooo!!

- Na…Naruto – Kun…-deliraba Hinata.- ¡no te mueras! ¡Naruto – Kun!

_Continuará!!!_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo en el primer episodio. Espero que éste haya sido de su agrado._

Atte.

Dayito-chan


	3. ¡Okaerinasai, Naruto!

**Kokoro no Sonata**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun!**

Todos estaban muy preocupados, ya que creían imposible que Naruto pudiera ganarle al Kyuubi, quien poco a poco se apoderaba del joven Uzumaki.

Hinata, delirando, aguardaba por el regreso de su amado Naruto-kun, quien se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Déjate guiar por mí! ¡Yo haré que todos te respeten! –Le decía la bestia al aturdido Naruto.-

- ¡Tu no puedes hacer nada por mí! –Le decía llorando el chico.- ¡Yo sólo…yo sólo quería que alguien me amara…!

_**Lagrimas, derramadas desde mi interior  
llenareis, de ternura cada corazón  
expresar, cada sentimiento y emoción  
borrará, la amargura y el dolor de un corazón.**_

- Entiende, Naruto…nadie en éste asqueroso mundo te ama… ¿Por qué crees que Sakura jamás pudo corresponder a tu amor? ¡Porque ella te tiene asco!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –Dice dolido el chico.- Yo…gustaba de Sakura-chan por que fue la única que habló conmigo cuando todos me rechazaban…pero yo no puedo sentir más que una amistad por ella ahora…

- ¿Entonces quién crees que puede amarte? ¡Nadie!

_**Esa noche eterna  
tuve miedo de la oscuridad,  
miré a las estrellas  
y a ellas les rogué.**_

- ¡Hay alguien! ¡La única persona que me acepta tal cual soy…aunque no sepa de tu existencia! ¡Alguien que si me rechaza, moriría de dolor!

- ¿No me digas que hablas de la heredera del clan Hyuuga? ¡Bah! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué te hace pensar que una chica tan guapa, rica e importante como ella, se enamoraría de un idiota, miserable y don-nadie como tú?

_**En el infinito  
rodar de los tiempos  
no cesamos de buscar siempre el eterno amor,  
y al cielo miramos por muy lejos que esté  
gritando en silencio lo fuertes que queremos ser. **_

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo…yo…!

- Dime, Naruto?! ¡¿Qué quieres de ella?! ¡¿Quieres matarla, verdad?! ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

- ¡Mentira! Yo…yo…

_**Soñaré, con que nos volvamos a encontrar  
sonreirás, con dulzura y serenidad  
cada corazón, guarda en sus adentros la emoción  
cada corazón, desplega sus alas antes de volar.  
**__**  
Sé que en el futuro nuestras almas se podrán unir,  
hasta que esto ocurra debemos sufrir.**_

- ¡Quieres matarla! ¡Quieres matarla! ¡Desgarrar su inocente rostro! ¡Humillarla hasta que muera!

- ¡Yo amo a Hinata Hyuuga!

_**En el infinito rodar de los tiempos  
conocemos una parte de lo que vivimos,  
atravesaremos la gran oscuridad  
con una sonrisa dispuestos a continuar. **_

- ¡Quieres matarla! ¡Y también quieres ser el único que sobreviva!

- ¡Jamás le haría daño! ¡Tú estás mintiendo! ¡Maldito!

- Naruto Uzumaki…tú siempre estarás solo…-dice el Kyuubi mientras su esencia va saliendo de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo completamente.-

_**Guardo en mi tantos recuerdos  
de lo que viví,  
mil momentos que me hicieron sentir tan feliz  
las estrellas que brillan con intensidad  
hablan hoy **__**  
**__**del futuro de este amor... brillar**__**. **_

- ¿Yo…siempre estaré solo?–se decía una y otra vez el joven Uzumaki.-no...No es cierto…

- Piénsalo, Naruto. Si ella realmente te quisiera como tu supones… ¿por qué siempre escapa de ti y te trata poniendo en medio tanta distancia? ¡Ella te odia!

- ¿Hinata-chan…me odia?

_**En el infinito  
rodar de los tiempos  
no cesamos de buscar siempre el eterno amor,  
y al cielo miramos por muy lejos que esté  
gritando el silencio lo fuertes que queremos ser. **_

- ¡Si! ¡Te odia! ¡Igual que todos!

- No…no puede ser cierto…-dice rendido el herido Naruto.-

_Naruto-kun? ¡Qué bueno que saliste bien!_

_Naruto-kun…gracias por animarme… ¡tu eres una persona admirable!_

_Naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Debes desistir o podrías morir! –Dice la chica llorando- ¡por favor, no lo hagas!_

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡HINATA NO ME ODIA! ¡ELLA NO ME ODIA! –El chico comienza a cubrirse los oídos.- ¡AHHH!

Por otro lado, todos comenzaron a temblar por aquel último grito proveniente de la energía maligna que era visible en el cielo.

- Esa voz… ¡era de Naruto! -decía angustiado Kakashi.-

- Al parecer, el Kyuubi es más poderoso en estos momentos…-se repetía Neji.-

- Naruto volverá…-decía la vieja Hokage Tsunade, colocando toda su confianza en el joven Uzumaki.-

- Naruto…regresa pronto…-rezaba Sakura por su amado.-

_**En el infinito rodar de los tiempos  
conocemos una parte de lo que vivimos,  
atravesaremos la gran oscuridad  
con una sonrisa dispuestos a continuar.**_

- ¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo te liberaste de mi hechizo?! ¡No es posible! –Dice el Kyuubi, para después lastimar al joven con potentes truenos.- ¡No eres mejor que yo, bastardo!

- In-incluso si todo el mundo me odia…-el chico dice caminando a paso lento.-

_Naruto-kun…_

- Incluso si todo el mundo me rechaza…Incluso si todo el mundo está en mi contra… ¡no me importaría ser rechazado si Hinata-chan está a mi lado!

- ¡No importa que me evites ahora! –Crítica el Kyuubi.- ¡Un día de éstos, vas a ser mío! ¡Tu cuerpo será poseído completamente por mi esencia!

- ¡Largo, maldito Kyuubi! –el chico, desesperado al escuchar al Kyuubi, comienza a herirse a sí mismo, provocando que la bestia se calme y se adentre en su cuerpo.- Hi…Hinata… espérame…-dice el desfallecido muchacho, caminando como podía.-

Mientras, en la aldea, todos veían felices como la energía maligna del Kyuubi iba desapareciendo hasta ya no dejar rastro.

- Naruto…lo ha logrado…-decía feliz Sakura.- ¡ese idiota, logró vencer al Kyuubi!

- ha calmado…más no lo ha eliminado…-decía Sasuke, seriamente.-

- Algún día ese Kyuubi será historia…confío en que Naruto lo logrará…hoy ha demostrado que puede resistirse a la bestia…-decía sonriente la vieja Tsunade.- Preparen todo que Naruto volverá pronto…

Mientras tanto, Naruto buscaba la planta indicada por Kakashi-sensei. Después de buscar mucho rato, pudo dar con ella.

- La encontré…-decía mientras acerca su mano a ella, pero de repente, ésta le quema las manos.- ¿Qué?

_Escucha, Naruto, esa planta es muy rara y casi única en la aldea. No será fácil poder traerla sin antes haber luchado…_

- Maldito Kakashi-sensei. Me hubiera dicho exactamente que tenía de especial ésta planta para hacerse la difícil…-de repente, la mira y se da cuenta de que su vista estaba fallando, estaba muy cansado.- ¡Maldita sea, será mejor que la saque! –El chico, arriesgadamente, comienza a cortar de ella, gritando de dolor por las quemaduras que la planta le proporcionaba.- ¡Ahhhh!

Ya en la casa de Tsunade, Hinata se ponía aún peor de lo que estaba y era de más decir que todos estaban sumamente preocupados por su salud y por Naruto, quien aún no aparecía.

- ¿Tsu-Tsunade-sama? –le decía Neji mirándola esperar tranquilamente.-

- ¿Qué sucede, Neji? –le pregunta la vieja sin mirarlo.-

- Perdón, Hokage-sama, pero es que usted parece muy tranquila…

- Lo estoy…-dice sonriendo.- Es más…Naruto está cerca ya…

- ¡¿En serio?! –grita emocionada Sakura, para después salir seguida de los demás y, efectivamente, ver a un desfallecido y totalmente herido Naruto, caminar hacia la casa de la vieja Hokage.- ¡Naruto!

- Sa…Sakura-chan…-dice sorprendido siendo abrazado por la joven.- Sa…Sakura-chan… -dice para después acordarse de la muchacha Hyuuga.- ¡Sakura-chan, lo siento…! ¡Tengo que ver a Hinata-chan!

- ¡Espera, Naruto! –Dice la Hokage, para detener al chico.- Estás muy lastimado…Kakashi te llevará a descansar. Yo me encargaré de Hinata…

- ¡Yo estoy muy bien! Yo…-pero de repente, el chico cae dolido al suelo.-

- Por Dios, estás muy herido, Naruto. Ven conmigo…-le dice Sakura, ayudándolo a levantarse.-

- Te lo encargo, Sakura. Yo me encargo de Hinata…

- Si, Hokage-sama…-la joven Sakura se lleva a Naruto con ella.-

Al día siguiente, una hermosa joven de ojos perla despierta lentamente, encontrándose con Neji, quien le sonreía satisfecho de verla recuperada.

- Hinata-sama, que bueno que está recuperada…-decía Neji más tranquilo.-

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Se supone que yo estaba…muriendo…

- Uzumaki te trajo hasta acá…Llevas tres días dormida…

- Pero…yo estaba infectada con veneno… ¿cómo…?

- Naruto fue hasta la montaña más alta por la medicina…

- ¡¿Hasta la montaña que le estaba prohibida?! ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Y cómo está él? –Preguntaba preocupada la hermosa chica.-

- De hecho, aún no despierta…Gracias a que el Kyu…-pero de repente el chico calló.-

- ¿Por qué te callas? ¿Qué pasó en la montaña?

- Bueno, pa…parece que había presencias malignas en esa montaña y por eso, Uzumaki salió lastimado…

- ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?!

- Con Sakura…Ella ha estado cuidando de él desde que llegó herido…

La chica Hyuuga no pudo evitar sentirse celosa. Sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de su Naruto-kun…y que él aún sentía amor por su amiga de la infancia… ¡tenía que ver a Naruto! La chica se paró aún débilmente, dispuesta a buscar a Naruto.

- ¡Hinata, quédate en cama! –Le gritaba Neji, para después ser callado por los ojos enojados de la Hyuuga.-

La chica salió caminando como podía, hasta que llegó a la casa de Sakura y sin más que hacer, tocó de su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? –Preguntaba Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

- Sakura, soy yo, Hinata…Quiero ver a Naruto-kun…

- Lo siento, él aún no…no ha despertado…-le dice con un tono bastante molesto.-

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Sakura?! ¡Déjala pasar! –le decía Sasuke, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la bella chica, quien corrió directamente a ver a Naruto.-

- Naruto…Naruto-kun…-decía llorando la chica, viendo lo muy herido que el chico se encontraba.- lo siento mucho…-dice tomando la mano de su amado.-

- Hi-Hinata-chan…-dice el apuesto rubio, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, mirando directamente a la nombrada.-

- Naruto-kun…-la chica le abraza tiernamente, mientras que Sakura les mira furiosa.- Okaerinasai…Naruto-kun…

- Hinata-chan…-le mira totalmente ruborizado, para después mirarla con ternura.- Tadaima…

Continuará, Mina-san!

Y en el siguiente episodio… ¡la confesión de Naruto!

¡Espérenlo!

Dayito-chan


	4. El primer beso

_**Kokoro no Sonata**_

_**Capítulo 4: Primer beso.**_

Como si de un pequeño e inocente niño se tratara, Hinata comienza a acariciar lentamente el rostro de un enrojecido Naruto ante el delicado y cálido contacto de las manos de la princesa Hyuuga con su rostro.

- ¿Hi-Hinata-chan? –apenas pudiendo articular palabra, Naruto le nombraba sorprendido por su cariñosa actitud.-

- Lo lamento, ¿te molesta que haga eso? –nuevamente, con la misma timidez, la joven aleja sus manos del rostro de su amor escondido.-

- Claro que no, más bien…-susurra el muchacho un poco apenado.- me hace bien que estés cerca mío, Hinata-chan…

- Naruto-kun…no hables mucho, tienes que descansar…-trataba de hacerle callar antes de que fuera ella quien cayera desmayada ante tales gestos por parte del atractivo rubio.-

- No, no puedo quedarme callado. Siempre estás a mi lado velando por mí, te lo agradezco, Hinata…

- ¿Eh, me has llamado Hinata?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, claro que no, Na-Naruto…-la joven dice esto último con rubor en sus claras mejillas.-

- ¿Por qué será?

- ¿Eh, por qué será… qué?

- Me pregunto por qué será que un nombre tan tonto como el mío suene tan hermoso viniendo de tus labios…

- ¡Naruto, pero que cosas estás diciendo! ¡ya estás delirando! –Decía sumamente sonrojada la heredera Hyuuga.- Será mejor que descanses…

- ¡Así es, Naruto, tienes que reposar un poco! Hinata, ya puedes retirarte. Yo puedo cuidar a Naruto sola…-le dice Sakura a la chica en forma de reproche.-

- E-Está bien…

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, ya puedo moverme…-diciendo esto, el muchacho intenta ponerse de pie, pero cae, siendo ayudado después por Hinata.-

- ¡Naruto, ten cuidado! –Hinata apoya el brazo del muchacho en su cuello y vuelve a recostarlo en la cama.-

- Lo lamento, Hinata, te estoy causando muchos problemas. Debo ser una molestia…

- ¡No, para nada! Naruto-kun jamás sería una molestia para mí…

- Oh no, ya me estás llamando con ese apelativo de nuevo…

- Lo lamento, aún no me acostumbro del todo…

- Hinata, por favor, retírate. Naruto necesita descansar…-le vuelve a replicar Sakura a la Hyuuga.-

- Ah, es verdad, lo lamento…Ya me retiro…

- ¡No, no quiero que te vayas! –diciendo esto, Naruto jala una de las manos de Hinata, atrayéndola cerca de él.- por favor…

- Pero, Naruto…-balbucea apenas Sakura.-

- Disculpa, Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme? Quiero irme a casa…

- ¡Pero Naruto…!

- Sakura-chan, no digas nada que ya has hecho mucho por mí. Muchas gracias por tus cuidados, en serio…Ayúdame, Sasuke, por favor…

- De acuerdo, apóyate fuerte en mi cuello…

- Muchas gracias…-agradeciéndole a su amigo, éste se apoya en Sasuke.-

- ¡Naruto tampoco me ahorques!

- Lo lamento, Sasuke…

- Sasuke-san, yo también te ayudaré…-dice Hinata para después apoyar la otra mano de Naruto en su cuello.-

- Muchas gracias, Hinata…

Ante la mirada decepcionada de Sakura, Naruto se aleja de ella en compañía de Sasuke y Hinata hacia su casa. Se sentía rechazada por quien antes le había profesado su querer varias veces.

- Naruto, no importa como, tú tienes que ser mío…

Ya lejos de la casa de Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se dirigían a la casa de Uzumaki, quien ya estaba mostrando signos de dolor producido por las heridas. Llegando hacia el hogar de Naruto, se toparon con Kakashi.

- ¡Naruto, ¿qué haces fuera de cama?! –exclama su sensei al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable.-

- No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei, estoy mejor…

- ¡¿Mejor?! ¡Estás muy mal, Naruto! ¡Después de todo fue culpa del Kyuubi que…!

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –grita fuertemente Naruto a su sensei, molesto por el último comentario del reprimido.-

- Oh, lo lamento. Naruto, por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte y échate a descansar…

- No lo necesito, ya me siento mucho mejor…

- Si no haces lo que te digo, te dejaré desempleado para toda tu maldita vida… ¿me entiendes?

- Si, si…ya entendí su "consejo"…

- Hinata-chan, procura que Naruto me haga caso, por favor…

- Si, Kakashi-sensei, como diga…

- Gracias. Más tarde pasaré a verte, Naruto, así que más te vale hacerme caso, mocoso…

- ¡Si, si, ya te oí!

Diciendo esto último a Uzumaki, Kakashi se alejó del trío, quien continuó con su caminata hacia el hogar de Naruto.

- Naruto, estás muy pálido…-le comenta Sasuke.-

- No te preocupes, ya estamos llegando a mi casa… ¡Aquí es!

- Bien, déjame el resto, Sasuke-san…-le pide Hinata con una sonrisa.-

- ¿Estás segura que puedes sola con él, Hinata-san?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que soy buena para cuidar enfermos…

- No me refiero a eso…-el chico acerca sus labios al oído de la muchacha albina.- Evita desmayarte de la emoción, pequeña…

- Eh…está bien, muchas gracias…-responde apenada ante el pequeño "consejo" de Sasuke.-

- Nos veremos después, Naruto. Cuídate mucho…

- Muchas gracias por el favor, Sasuke…

Sasuke se aleja de ellos, dejando a la pareja completamente sola. Hinata, evitando dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, siguió apoyando a Naruto hasta llegar a su habitación. Con extremo cuidado, la chica acuesta a Naruto en la cama, mientras que éste comienza a relajarse.

- Perdona, Hinata, estoy siendo una carga para ti…

- Para nada, no te preocupes. Más bien, estoy muy agradecida contigo. Sin tu ayuda, Naruto-kun, yo no estaría viva en estos momentos…

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. ¿Somos amigos, no?

- Eh, si, claro…somos amigos…

- Los amigos siempre están para ayudarse mutuamente…Y dime, ¿tú estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. Las heridas ya están sanadas. Cuando desperté de mi largo sueño, ya estaba restablecida.

- Pero deberías dormir un poco, aún se te ve algo decaída y aún tienes partes en tu cuerpo que están vendadas, Hinata.

- No te preocupes, no es gran cosa, pronto se curarán. ¡Es cierto! ¿no quieres algo de comer…te prepararé algo.

- Emm…-de repente, el chico ríe.- Quiero ramen…

- ¿No deseas comer algo más?

- No te preocupes, lo que cocines está bien…

- Bien, no te muevas que iré a preparar algo, ¿si?

- No creo que pueda moverme, Hinata –dice sonriendo.-

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón…

La chica se aleja de la habitación para entrar a la cocina, dejando pensativo al rubio de ojos azules, quien aún tenía los ojos mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué me está pasando con Hinata? Hoy me he comportado de una manera muy rara. Primero le digo cosas que normalmente solo pienso y después le pido que no me deje… ¡vaya, creo que estoy enloqueciendo!

- Naruto… ¿no deseas un te? Creo que hace algo de frío…

- Está bien, muchas gracias, Hinata…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la muchacha apareciera nuevamente por la habitación con una gran bandeja de comida que se veía realmente deliciosa.

- ¿Quieres…que te dé de comer, Naruto? –pregunta algo apenada la muchacha de ojos claros.-

- Siento darte tantas molestias, Hinata. Creo que si –dice mientras -intenta sentarse en la cama.- ¡Ay! –exclama de dolor el rubio.-

- Espera, déjame ayudarte a sentarte…

- Gracias, en serio eres bastante atenta…

- Bueno, te agradezco el cumplido…

- Es extraño…

- ¿Qué es tan extraño?

- Bueno, normalmente jamás hablamos así…con tanta confianza nosotros dos. Siempre te pones tímida cuando trato de hablar contigo.

- ¿Soy aburrida?

- Claro que no, al contrario…-el chico le sonríe, a lo que Hinata enrojece.- ¿Lo ves? Ya volviste a ponerte toda roja. En serio que eres un espectáculo digno de ver…

- Me parece que te estás burlando de mí…

- No, claro que no. No pienses mal…-al sonreír nuevamente, el estómago del joven comienza a rugir de hambre.- L-Lo siento…

- No te preocupes. Ten, abre la boca y come con cuidado…-habiéndole dicho esto, Naruto comenzó a tomar la sopa lentamente como Hinata se la ofrecía en la cuchara. Tan solo en un momento, el chico se la terminó toda.- ¡Hinata, la sopa estaba deliciosa!

- Te lo agradezco, Naruto…

- Te aseguro que en un futuro serás una grandiosa esposa…

- Si Naruto lo dice, creo que se hará verdad…

- En serio, tu esposo será muy afortunado de tenerte como esposa, Hinata…Supongo que tu padre ya te eligió un prometido, ¿no? –dice mientras que la chica le alcanza el te, el cual Naruto comienza a tomar de a sorbos.-

- No. Ya le dije a mi padre que seré yo quien decida con quien me casaré… ¿Y qué me dices tú, Naruto? ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

- No, a decir verdad, no…

- Seguramente Sakura-chan será la elegida…

- Sakura fue solo una ilusión de mi niñez, en realidad hace mucho que dejé de quererla…

- Ah…ya veo…-Hinata no pudo ocultar su felicidad.- Me alegro…

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, no, para…nada…-nerviosamente, Hinata coge la bandeja con el plato de comida ya vacío para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.-

- ¿Qué fue eso? Escuché claramente que ella dijo "me alegro". Acaso ella… ¡no, claro que no! Sería demasiada suerte para alguien como yo…

- Naruto… ¿qué quieres hacer? Aún es temprano…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien solo. Puedes irte, Hinata, tu familia debe estar preocupada, y Neji también…

- Mi familia solo se preocupa de que no le pase nada a la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, pero no les importa lo que siento yo…

- Hinata, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

- Es como si viviera en un mundo lleno de falsedad. Tu debías sentirte peor que yo ¿no es así?

- Mi historia no es gran cosa. Es cierto, todos éstos años he vivido tratando de aferrarme a algo o a alguien en la vida para dejar de sentirme solo, pero supongo que jamás podré encontrar a esa persona tan especial…Tal vez mi destino ya estaba decidido desde que nací…

- Pero, Naruto…

- No necesitas compadecerte de mí. Se como es vivir solo y no necesito la lástima de las personas, Hinata. Muchas personas me desprecian y me ven de mala forma solo porque soy huérfano y porque tengo al K…-antes de poder revelar su más grande secreto a Hinata, Naruto guarda silencio.-

- ¿Naruto?

- Se preocuparán si no saben de ti, Hinata. No querrás que se enojen contigo por culpa mía…

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

- Claro que no…

- ¿Entonces por qué intentas alejarme?

- Yo no intento alejarte. Simplemente no quiero que sufras estando a mi lado…

- ¿Por qué sufriría? No lo entiendo, tú eres una persona normal…

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Hinata y será mejor que vivas sin saberlas…

- ¡Naruto! –Llorosa, Hinata abraza al sorprendido ojiazul.- ¡te lo ruego, no me apartes!

- Hinata ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Déjame ser esa persona especial que necesitas para alejar a la soledad, te lo ruego…

- Pero, Hinata…

- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Te amo, Naruto! ¡Te he amado desde que te conocí!

Diciendo esto, la chica olvidó su temor y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, dejándolo atónito y sumamente confundido.

- Hi-Hinata…yo…-el chico se hallaba sorprendido. Entonces, eso quería decir que sus sentimientos eran…correspondidos.- yo…

- Déjame ayudarte, déjame amarte, por favor…

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que la distancia se comenzó a acortar entre ambos. Cerrando sus hermosos ojos y en un enorme silencio súbito, Hinata sintió como los cálidos labios de Naruto capturaban los suyos de manera suave y taimada.

Ambos, en cada movimiento de sus labios, sentían grandes proporciones de electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, esa era la sensación de su primer beso.

_Bueno, Minna-san!_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo que hasta ahora me brindaron, estoy realmente agradecida._

_Como siempre, espero sus reviews._

_Atte._

_Dayito-chan_


	5. La verdad del Kyuubi

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

"_**Kokoro no Sonata"**_

_**Capítulo 5: La verdad del Kyuubi**_

Después de tan prolongado tiempo besándose, ambos sintieron que la respiración se les iba a acabar por lo que decidieron apartarse el uno del otro. Hinata no sabía si debía mirar al enrojecido Naruto quien no podía ni musitar una sola palabra. Finalmente, el joven decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿Te molestó que te haya besado?

- Mírame, Hinata…

Pero la joven ni siquiera podía atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos después de hacer actuado con tanta osadía frente a la persona que amaba. Tenía miedo a que la despreciara, temía a ser rechazada.

- ¿Naruto, no sientes lo mismo por mí, verdad?

- Hinata, yo…

- No importa, olvida lo que ha pasado, cometí un gran error al hacer algo así, lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun.

- Pero es que hay un pequeño problema, señorita Hyuuga.

- ¿Un problema? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si me miras a los ojos, te lo diré.

- No puedo, estoy muy avergonzada.

- ¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy? Vamos, mírame si tienes curiosidad por saberlo.

La joven princesa de los Hyuuga no pudo hacer más que obedecer a la exigencia de Naruto, quien la sorprendió con un gran abrazo que la ruborizó hasta los huesos.

- ¿N-Naruto, qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?

- Si, si quiero saber.

- El problema es que yo ya estoy enamorado de una persona…

- Ya veo…-susurra decepcionada la Hyuuga, a punto de llorar.-

- ¿Quieres saber quien es la afortunada mujer de la que estoy enamorado?

- No se si quiera saberlo.

- Es una bella chica, talentosa, muy poderosa y de gran valor cuando se le presenta un reto que tiene que afrontar.

- "Esa chica no puedo ser yo. No tengo una sola de las características que el me dicta"

- Es delgada, tiene tez blanca y es la princesa más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

- Comprendo. Ella debe ser perfecta…

- Lo eres, Hinata…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Aún no lo captas? La persona de la que hablo es usted, señorita.

- ¿Yo?

Esto si la tomó por sorpresa. Eso significaba que si era correspondida. Con gran alegría y totalmente ajena a la racionalidad, Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

- Hi-Hinata, me estás asfixiando.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho, Naruto. No fue mi intención, solo me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

- No te disculpes, está bien.

- ¿Naruto, en realidad me quieres?

- No solo te quiero, te amo. Te amo como jamás ame a nadie en mi vida.

- Muchas gracias, dices palabras realmente hermosas.

- ¿Estás segura de elegirme?

- Claro que si. ¿A que viene tu pregunta?

- Bueno, es que…no conoces muchas cosas sobre mí y además no te puedo asegurar un futuro dichoso…

- Eso no importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, Naruto.

Sabía que Hinata, en un futuro, sufriría mucho gracias a su gran secreto, que solamente ella desconocía, pero la amaba, y había llegado a ser tan egoísta, que prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, con tal de que ella permaneciera a su lado.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que…de repente te quedaste callado.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?

- En la hermosa novia que tengo.

La joven Hyuuga se volvió a ruborizar, sacándole más de una risa al joven Uzumaki quien pensaba que jamás se cansaría ni se aburriría teniendo a Hinata a su lado.

- ¿Está bien si te llamo Hina-chan?

- E-Está bien.

- Entonces tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Hina-chan.

- De acuerdo, Naruto.

"Naruto y yo quedamos mirándonos en ese momento. Él comenzó a acercarse a mí. Sabía que iba a besarme así que no pude evitar el rubor que atacaba completamente mi cara. Cerré los ojos y dejé llevarme."

- ¿Hina-chan?

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la joven aún con los ojos cerrados.-

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- N-No, claro que no.

- Se sincera… ¿estás nerviosa?

- Si, mucho.

- No tienes que estar asustada por mi causa, yo no pienso lastimarte, Hina-chan.

- No estoy asustada. Lo que pasa es que…siempre había soñado el estar así, a tu lado.

- Hina-chan…

- Te agradezco mucho, Naruto, por elegirme.

- Y yo te agradezco por haberme esperado tanto tiempo, Hinata.

"Ella y yo sonreímos, ésta sería una nueva y gran etapa para ambos, sin duda."

UN MES DESPUÉS

Una joven pálida de hermosos ojos perlados caminaba junto a un muchacho rubio, bien parecido y alto de ojos azules. Ambos se dirigían a saludar a Tsunade.

- ¿Naruto, cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta Kakashi.-

- Ya estoy mejor, es más, ya ansiaba salir de la cama, pero Hina-chan no me dejaba salir de casa hasta que me recuperara.

- Pero, Naruto, qué dices…

- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Hinata, hiciste bien. Veo que tú también ya estás recuperada.

- Si, señor, muchas gracias.

- Por cierto, ¿a dónde se dirigen?

- Vamos a saludar a Tsunade-sama…-informa Naruto.- ¿Está en casa?

- Si, está atendiendo algunos asuntos pendientes.

- Entonces nuestra visitar será corta, intentaremos no perturbarle mucho.

- Por cierto, pasado mañana se anunciará la apertura de una escuela.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si. Tsunade-sama ha decidido que todas las personas que aspiren a ser futuros Hokage, tienen que estudiar y pasar las pruebas que la escuela indique.

- Naruto, ¿vas a participar?

- Por supuesto, de lo contrario no podré cumplir con mi sueño.

- Entonces te apoyaré.

- ¿Tú no piensas ser una Hokage, Hina-chan?

- No es mi sueño serlo, yo solo quiero ser una gran ninja, pero nada más.

- Lo siento, pensé que era algo que también deseabas.

- Eso era lo que mi padre deseaba, más yo no. ¿Estás decepcionado?

- Claro que no, me alegra que quieras seguir tus propias decisiones.

- ¡Naruto!

- Oh, Sakura-chan. Buenos días –saluda amistosamente Naruto.- Hace mucho que no te veía.

- Veo que ya estás completamente reestablecido, me alegro mucho.

- Muchas gracias. Hiciste mucho por mí, te lo agradezco.

- Bueno, puedes recompensarme –le menciona con cinismo la joven de ojos esmeraldas, haciendo entristecer a Hinata.-

- ¿De qué manera puedo hacerlo?

- Tienes que salir conmigo.

- Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? Podemos pasear y comer el ramen que te gusta, Naruto.

- Perdona, pero ya quedé con Hina-chan en ir a comer Ramen. Justamente saldríamos después de salir a Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Salir, ustedes?

- Así es, Sakura-chan –le dice Hinata, armándose de valor.- Él y yo ya pensábamos salir antes.

- ¡Oh, que sorpresa, Naruto! –Exclama Kakashi.- ¿Acaso ella y tú son novios?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ruborizándose hasta más ya no poder, por lo que Kakashi entendió la respuesta.

- Les felicito, hacen muy linda pareja –acto seguido, vuelve a hablar.- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Los veré después.

- Adiós, Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Pareja? –Preguntaba anonadada Sakura.- ¿Es una broma, verdad?

- No, Sakura-chan. Hina-chan y yo somos novios desde hace un mes, no es una broma.

- Tú me amabas a mí, solo a mí, Naruto.

- Siento decepcionarte ahora, Sakura-chan, pero quiero a Hinata. Lo que sentía por ti ya pertenece al pasado.

- ¿Crees que ella va a aceptarte como yo lo he hecho todos estos años?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan? –pregunta extrañada Hinata.

- Sakura-chan, no lo hagas…-ruega Naruto a la pelirosada.- Te lo ruego.

- ¿Naruto, qué sucede?

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es el gran secreto que guarda Naruto? ¿Quieres saberlo?

- ¡Sakura, basta! –Le detiene Sasuke, corriendo hacia ella.- Lo siento, no hagas caso a lo que está diciendo.

- ¡Claro que debería prestarme atención! ¡Ella debe saber que Naruto está maldito!

- ¿M-Maldito? –Susurra asustada la Hyuuga.- ¿De qué está hablando, Naruto?

- Dile, Naruto. Dile el secreto que tanto temes revelar. A ver si ella puede aceptarte como yo lo hice siempre.

- Sakura, para. Ya vámonos –Sasuke se lleva a Sakura, quien no opone resistencia.

- ¿Naruto, de qué hablaba Sakura-chan?

- Sería mejor para ti si no lo supieras, Hina-chan.

- Quiero saberlo, por más duro que sea. Dímelo, Naruto.

- ¿Seguirías a mi lado aún sabiendo que soy un monstruo? ¿No, verdad?

- ¿Monstruo? Tú no eres eso.

- Lo soy, y no tienes que compadecerte de mí, Hina-chan.

- Naruto, ¿no confías en mí?

- No confío ni siquiera en mi propia sombra.

- ¿Estás de broma, verdad?

- Soy tan egoísta. Para evitar que desaparecieras de mi lado, te oculté mi más oscuro secreto.

- Naruto…

- La razón por la que todos me odiaban desde que era muy pequeño es el Kyuubi…

- ¿Kyuubi? ¿El Kitsune, qué tiene que ver contigo?

- Ese Kitsune está encerrado dentro de mi cuerpo, Hina-chan.

- ¿C-Cómo dices?

- Desde que nací, ya tenía al espíritu vengativo del Kyuubi en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo…puede ser eso posible? ¡Tiene que haber una equivocación!

- No la hay…Es algo que descubrí de repente cuando ya era mayor y creo que no existe manera de remediarlo.

- Oh, Dios mío. Que abominación…

- Hina-chan…

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

- No quería que te enteraras de algo tan horrible. No te pido que me entiendas ni que sigas amándome…

- Lo siento, creo que tengo que irme…-la joven se va rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Naruto en completa soledad.

"Lo sabía, no faltaba que nadie me lo dijera. Ella huyó de mí, como todas las personas. Ahora, realmente, estaba solo y aislado sin nadie que me ame completamente. Yo…soy un monstruo que vagará solo y sin esperanzas de un hermoso futuro."


	6. La fuerza del verdadero amor

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

"_**Kokoro no Sonata"**_

_**Capítulo 6: La fuerza del verdadero amor**_

"Hina-chan, no te culpo por odiarme. Después de todo, ya lo sabía. No existe ser humano alguno que pueda amarme y aceptarme tal y como Dios me dio la vida, una vida que he maldecido día tras día por dieciocho largos años."

- ¿Uzumaki, te encuentras bien? –le pregunta una persona muy conocida para él, preocupado por su estado tan lastimero.

- Eres tú, Neji. ¿Qué quieres?

- No te ves muy animado que digamos. ¿No estaba Hinata-sama contigo?

- Se acaba de ir.

- ¿Demorará?

- No la volverás a encontrar cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes dos? En el camino me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo que ustedes dos ya estaban saliendo…

- Ella…ya sabe que el Kyuubi está dentro de mí.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién se lo dijo?!

- Sakura-chan se lo insinuó, así que me vi obligado a decirle toda la verdad.

- ¿Estás bien, Uzumaki?

- Digamos que estoy viviendo mi propio infierno. Nos vemos…-Naruto se retira de ahí, dejando al preocupado Neji atrás.

- Tengo que hablar con Hinata-sama. Esto no puede quedar así.

Por otro lado, en una mansión lujosa de los Hyuuga, una hermosa princesa de ojos perlas lloraba en descontrol, afligida por la reciente noticia que acababa de recibir. A su lado se encontraba su padre, tratando de consolarla.

- Por eso te dije que ese muchacho no era el indicado para ti, hija mía.

- Entonces usted lo sabía, padre… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Tenías que cometer tu propio error sola, Hinata.

- ¿Error? ¿Llamas error a lo que siento por Naruto?

- ¿Tú no lo consideras un error, hija mía?

- Yo amo a Naruto a pesar de todo…

- Si le amabas ¿por qué huiste de él al enterarte de la verdad?

- En ese momento no sabía que pensar, me sentía mortificada, triste, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo no le tengo miedo al Kyuubi ni mucho menos a Naruto, lo que realmente siento es que todo lo que está pasando es tan injusto, tan cruel. De todas las personas de esta aldea, ¿por qué tuvo que ser encerrado precisamente en Naruto?

- Aquel día en que el Kyuubi era vencido por esa persona, en ese mismo instante Naruto había nacido, por lo que la bestia fue encerrada dentro de él.

- Ahora entiendo tantas cosas como el rechazo de la gente, la forma en la que lo miraban, la forma en la que hablaban de él…que gente tan despreciable…

- Si tú te hubieras enterado mucho antes, ¿no lo habrías despreciado como las demás personas?

- No, padre.

- ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Hinata?

- Voy a hacer lo correcto, padre.

La muchacha Ninja sale rápidamente de su casa, en busca desesperada de Naruto, a quien no lograba encontrar por ninguna parte. Debía hacer lo correcto, lo que le dictaba su corazón.

- ¿Eh? Hinata-sama…

- Eres tú, Neji. Dime, ¿dónde está Naruto?

- Si mal no recuerdo, se fue en dirección hacia ese bosque. ¿Sucedió algo malo, verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Uzumaki me lo contó todo, de que sabes aquel secreto.

- ¿Hasta tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, Neji?

- No era yo quien debía decírtelo, sino Uzumaki.

De repente, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes sumamente oscuras, el hermoso cielo azul fue, completamente, cubierto con manchas de maldad, Hinata tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, al igual que Neji.

- Tengo una mala corazonada, Neji…

- Igual yo, creo que debemos ir a ver qué sucede…

La pareja de amigos corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque, siendo seguidos después por Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke. Si todas aquellas personas corrían desesperadamente, la razón era obvia, Naruto estaba en peligro.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –Grita Hinata.- ¡¿Acaso Naruto está en peligro?!

- ¡Hinata, creo que debemos prepararnos para lo peor!

- ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Naruto, será culpa tuya Hinata! –le reprocha Sakura a la joven Hyuuga.

Todos llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la energía maligna. Sin duda alguna, lo que vieron frente a ellos no fue para nada agradable. Una horrible presencia alrededor de Naruto, estaba tratando de controlarlo a la fuerza.

- ¡Naruto! –Hinata intenta acercarse a él, siendo detenida por Neji.- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No puedes hacer nada por él ahora, entiéndelo!

- ¡Déjame, tengo que ayudarlo!

- ¡Hinata, no vengas! –musita a duras penas Naruto, alejándose más y más de las personas que tenía cerca. Pronto, los alrededores comenzaron a llenarse de personas que veían con asco y aborrecimiento aquella escena.

- ¡Naruto, no me alejes!

- _Mira que tierna escena presenciamos…Tu querida novia no quiere alejarse de aquí…_

- ¿De dónde proviene esa voz? –Pregunta Sakura a Kakashi.- ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- Es la voz del Kyuubi, Sakura-chan.

- ¡Váyanse todos o podría hacerles daño! –exclama Naruto, tratando de alejar a la gente. La mayoría le obedecía, pero Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Sakura y Sasuke hacían caso omiso a su petición.

- Naruto…-Hinata comienza, nuevamente, a acercarse a él sin oir los gritos de sus superiores.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Vete, no estés cerca de mi!

_- Que hermosa escena, Naruto. ¡Ahora, mátala!_

- ¡Hinata, aléjate! –Le vuelve a reclamar Naruto.- ¡Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño!

- No me importaría morir por tus manos. Solo quiero estar a tu lado sin importar nada más.

_- ¡Mátala, Naruto! ¡Mátala ya!_

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito Kitsune!

_- ¡Recuérdalo, tú siempre estarás solo porque nadie te aceptará! ¡Mira a toda esa gente que se aleja de ti! ¡Nadie te ama, estás completamente solo!_

- ¡Mentira! ¡Naruto, no le hagas caso!

- _¡Tú no hables, niña!_ –el espíritu del Kyuubi hace acto de presencia, rodeando a Naruto.- _Tú misma lo despreciaste y lo dejaste solo…_

- Es cierto, estoy completamente solo…Nadie me ama…

- ¡Naruto, no te dejes llevar! –Exclama Sakura, yendo hacia él.- ¡Yo si te amo, jamás te he dejado solo!

- Sakura-chan…-Hinata mira fijamente a Sakura, quien se había arriesgado a acercarse a Naruto.

- Tú no me amas…-le confiesa Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos.- Si me amaras, jamás me hubieras traicionado de esa manera.

- N-Naruto…

- Viste lo feliz que era con Hinata y, por despecho, te atreviste a revelar mi secreto…

- Naruto, yo si te amo, he cuidado de ti y te he protegido siempre…

- Eso no es cierto…todos me odiaban desde que era pequeño, me miraban de pies a cabeza y siempre me echaban en cara todo el odio que sentían por mi…Nadie en este mundo es capaz de amarme…

- ¡Naruto! –Hinata se atreve a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.- ¡No hables así! ¡No todas las personas son así! ¡Yo te he amado por más de cinco años y mi amor por ti sigue siendo el mismo!

- H-Hinata…

- _¡Ya tuve suficiente de esa mujer y de esta aldea! ¡Naruto, mátalos a todos! ¡Véngate de todos los que te han despreciado y te han lastimado sin piedad!_

- ¡Naruto, no lo hagas!

El Kyuubi intentaba hacerse más y más fuerte, tratando de absorber, de a pocos, la energía de Naruto, quien se sentía más y más débil por el ataque del zorro. Hinata, quien aún se encontraba cuerpo a cuerpo con Naruto, comenzó a sentir la presencia maligna del zorro aún más fuerte que antes.

- Hinata, vete…no creo poder aguantar más…

- ¡Naruto, resiste, por favor! ¡Yo te amo y también tienes grandes amigos que te aman y te respetan, recuérdalo!

- ¿Amigos?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Lee-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama…todos ellos te aman y se preocupan por ti.

- Hinata…

- ¡Si no los matas ahora, te mataré a ti primero! –la fuerza del espíritu fue aumentando más y más, provocando que un remolino envolviera a la pareja que aún se encontraba abrazada.

- ¡Naruto! –Sakura intenta intervenir, pero Sasuke la aleja de la escena, haciéndola retroceder.

- ¡Hinata! –grita horrorizado su padre, viendo a su hija en peligro.

- ¡Suéltate, por favor! ¡Tú tienes que seguir viviendo, tu padre te necesita!

- ¡Yo solo te necesito a ti, Naruto! ¡No necesito a nadie más que tú!

- ¡Podrías morir y yo no quiero eso!

- Sería más feliz si muero a tu lado…

- Muchas gracias…por amarme a pesar de todo…

- Naruto…

- Ahora soy feliz de haber conocido a alguien que me amó de verdad por lo que soy…Te amo, Hina-chan…

- Naruto, yo también te amo…

- Tienes que ser una buena chica y continuar con tu vida.

- ¿Q-Qué estás diciéndome?

- La única forma de que este ser maligno desaparezca es que yo lo derrote y para lograr eso, tengo que dar mi vida a cambio.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

En aquella misma escena, Kakashi lloraba descontroladamente sabiendo del terrible destino que le esperaba a Naruto. A su lado, Tsunade-sama se lamentaba igualmente, percatándose de que el día del juicio de Naruto había llegado.

- Ha llegado la hora…

- ¡¿A qué se refiere, Tsunade-sama?! –le pregunta desesperada Sakura.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- El juicio de ese valiente joven…ha llegado.

- No es posible. Acaso él…-susurra Sasuke, sin creerlo.- No puede ser…

- Naruto… ¿por qué justamente Naruto tuvo que padecer esto? ¡No es justo! –exclama Kakashi, adolorido.- Esa pobre criatura no merece tal castigo…

- Uzumaki, Hinata-sama…

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata, quien no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos azules hermosos de Naruto, quien ya había tomado una importante decisión. Ahora sí se sentía seguro de lo que quería hacer.

- Sigue adelante sin mi, Hina-chan…

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Ya casi es la hora, tienes que irte…

- ¿Irme? ¡Ya te dije que yo no pienso moverme de tu lado!

- Lo siento, pero es por tu bien…-antes de alejarla de él, Naruto le da un último beso.- Te amo, Hina-chan.

- N-Naruto…

- Bye Bye…-diciendo esto, el joven Uzumaki acaricia suavemente la frente de Hinata, provocando que esta caiga en un profundo sueño.- Sé feliz, mi amada princesa…

Fuera de la gran batalla aparece Hinata, siendo depositada suavemente en el suelo. Su padre, muy frustrado, se acerca a ella y le ayuda a despertar. Al verse lejos de Naruto, Hinata se pone de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Naruto! –La joven corre hacia donde se encontraba su amado batallando, pero un potente campo de energía le impide seguir avanzando.- ¡¿Por qué, Naruto?!

- ¡Hinata, hija, déjalo estar!

- ¡No, padre, tengo que ir al lado de Naruto!

Dentro de la batalla entre el ninja y el Kyuubi, Naruto juntaba todas sus fuerzas para vencer de una vez por todas a la criatura que lo miraba lleno de cinismo y orgullo.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder ganarme, niño?

- ¡Te venceré aquí y ahora! ¡Prepárate!

La batalla entre Uzumaki Naruto y el potente Kyuubi comenzó. Todos miraban expectantes la dura pelea. Hinata trataba a duras penas entrar, pero el campo que rodeaba la pelea, volvía a impedírselo.

De pronto, una gran explosión se hace presente en el lugar de los hechos, alarmando a todos los presentes. La presencia maligna del Kyuubi no estaba más y el cuerpo del ganador no se encontraba por ningún lado.

- Naruto, Naruto… ¡Naruto!

"Mi Naruto no estaba más, su cuerpo no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Mi amado primer y único amor…había desaparecido."


	7. En busca de un amor perdido

**Kokoro no Sonata**

**Capítulo 7: En busca de un amor perdido**

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses después de la desaparición de Naruto y con él, la presencia del temido Kyuubi. Todo el mundo estaba consternado, algunos agradecían que el joven aspirante a ser Hokage de la región haya desaparecido, ya que, para ellos, Naruto era el mismo malvado Kyuubi que quería asesinarlos.

- Hinata, hija, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunta preocupado su padre.

- Estoy esperando a Naruto…

- Él no volverá, tienes que resignarte. Sí, eso debes hacer.

- ¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído, padre? Yo siempre lo esperaré, no importa cuanto tarde.

- Recuerda que eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca y lo sabes.

- Lo único que te interesa de mí es eso, ¿verdad? Para ti yo solo soy la heredera de tu familia y nada más. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mis sentimientos?

- No hace falta.

- Para ti no hace falta, pero a mí si. Te lo repetiré por última vez, padre, no pienso convertirme en Hokage, no importa que me obligues, no seré Hokage.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Creo que he sido bastante clara. No quiero ser la líder de esta aldea, solo quiero ser una buena ninja, nada más.

- Ya lo sabía yo, ese maldito mocoso del Kyuubi te ha metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza ¿verdad?

- ¡No hables así de Naruto! ¡No tienes el derecho!

- ¿Sabes que? Estoy feliz de que ya no esté más, así pensarás mejor lo que es correcto para ti. No voy a permitir que te desvíes de las metas que he propuesto para ti.

- Antes de seguir tus órdenes, prefiero quitarme la vida, padre. Ya te dejé bien en claro que de ahora en adelante seguiré con lo que yo desee en mi vida, no voy a permitir que controles mi vida. –diciendo esto, Hinata se aleja de su padre.

- ¡Espera ahí, Hinata! ¿Acaso no me has oído?

"Si nadie piensa en ir a buscarlo, yo lo haré. No me importa cuanto tiempo me tome."

- ¿Qué te vas? Me estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Hinata-sama?

- No es ninguna broma, pienso ir en busca de Naruto y no regresaré hasta encontrarlo.

- Entiéndalo, por favor. Uzumaki Naruto está muerto, no podemos negar la realidad que se nos presenta. Es triste, pero debemos aceptarla, más usted que nadie, señorita.

- Pues dudo mucho que él esté muerto, así que quiero ir a buscarlo, comprobar por mí misma si en realidad él está muerto.

"No pienso darle explicaciones a nadie más. Lo amo, lo necesito, lo quiero a mi lado."

- Hinata-sama, ¿qué está haciendo usted? –le pregunta una de las empleadas a la princesa de los Hyuuga, viendo atentamente como esta última alistaba su equipaje.

- Me voy, nana. Solo llevo algunas cosas antes de irme.

- Pero… ¿adónde va usted sola?

- A buscar a mi amor perdido. No voy a dejar que olviden a Naruto así sin más, yo se que él está vivo, lo siento aquí dentro –dice colocando su mano en el corazón.- Mi corazón dice que Naruto está vivo y que me necesita.

- Pero, Hinata-sama…

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Debo salir rápidamente si es que quiero que mi padre no me vea escapar.

- Hinata-sama, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo dejarla salir hacia su destino.

- Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo, nana?

- Antes de que usted llegara, su señor padre mi pidió que no la dejara salir cuando usted regresara a la casa.

- Nana, no puedes hacerme esto.

- Lo siento mucho, son órdenes estrictas de su padre. No puedo desobedecer, aunque quisiera.

- Nana, tú…tú no entiendes. Naruto me está esperando ¿no entiendes eso? Ambos nos necesitamos, por favor, déjame salir.

- No sabe cuanto lo siento, Hinata-sama…-diciendo esto, la empleada cerró la puerta de Hinata con picaporte, imposibilitándole la tarea de escapar.

- ¡Nana, abre! ¡Te lo ruego, no hagas esto! ¡Abre la puerta!

Rogó una y otra vez, incansablemente entre lágrimas la joven albina. Lloró y lloró hasta que las lágrimas ya no salían más. Se puso de pie, firmemente, secando el resto de las gotas saladas manchando su rostro. Cerró los ojos lentamente.

"Siempre he creído que eres una chica con un gran talento…"

- Tengo que hacerlo…Naruto está esperándome…-la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, usando su _byakugan _para algo nunca antes visto. Con una sola frívola mirada de su técnica, logró derrumbar la ventana protegida con zanjas de metal.

Con la mucha valentía que le quedaba, la chica de ojos perlados saltó desde el tercer piso de su casa desde la ventana, cayendo correctamente de pie, aunque con uno que otro dolorcillo en el empeine.

Sin tiempo que perder, salió huyendo finalmente de su hogar, sin mirar atrás.

Dos largos días pasaron después de la exitosa huída de Hinata del pueblo de Konoha. No faltaba decir que su padre estaba bastante consternado por tal atrevimiento de hija de desafiarle. Sasuke intentaba controlar a Sakura, quien ya de plano quería seguir a Hinata.

Gracias a la intervención de Tsunade, el Hokage, un grupo especializado de personas se dirigieron a buscar a la joven Hyuuga. Dentro de ese grupo se encontraban Lee, Neji y Sasuke.

Por otro lado, en un bosque sombrío y lleno de pequeñas trampas para cualquier desconocido o extranjero caminante se hallaba un joven de alta estatura, durmiendo plácidamente al lado de una diminuta fogata recién apagada. El sonido alarmante de un grito le despertó rápidamente, poniéndolo en estado de alerta.

- Oigo un grito… ¿Quién podrá ser a horas como esta?

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

El misterioso personaje masculino cogió algunas de sus armas y se dirigió hacia la dama que estaba expuesta hacia el peligro. Mientras corría se preguntaba la razón por la cual una mujer viajaría a horas tan elevadas de la noche pasando por un bosque tan inseguro como ese.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tengo que llegar hacia Naruto!

- ¡Oye tú, ya basta! –Grita el joven a todo pulmón, pero el jabalí enorme se mantuvo en posición.- ¡Te dije que ya basta! ¿Acaso quieres acabar en un plato de comida?

Ante este último aviso, el porcino se puso casi pálido, como entendiendo a lo que el chico misterioso se refería. A paso lento fue retrocediendo y, ágilmente, salió huyendo de ahí.

Cuando la muchacha quiso agradecer a su salvador, lo miró atentamente sin poder reconocerlo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que no permitía dejar ver su cara. Sin embargo, parecía que el joven salvador de la chica la conocía bastante bien, ya que sus ojos azules se encontraban mirándola sin descanso.

- Le…le agradezco mucho por la ayuda.

- N-No hay problema, será mejor que usted regrese a su casa, señorita.

- No puedo regresar hasta cumplir con mi objetivo.

- Sea cual sea su motivo, no debería estar buscando algo a estas horas de la noche. Por estas tierras hay infinidad de monstruos y animales peligrosos que podrían hacerle daño.

- ¡No me subestime usted! No soy ninguna niña inocente que necesita ser protegida.

- ¿Ah no? Yo creo que esa herida que tiene usted en la rodilla habla por si sola.

- Que extraño, no sentí el dolor de esta herida.

- Hágame caso, mejor regrese a su casa tranquila y desista de su objetivo. No siempre estarán personas a su alrededor que puedan protegerla. Venga conmigo, le curaré esa herida.

El joven misterioso llevó a la joven Hyuuga hacia su pequeño refugio, preparó una medicina especial y se la untó a Hinata, quien chilló un poco por el incesante dolor.

- Lo siento ¿fui brusco?

- No, es solo que arde un poco.

- Este ungüento siempre arde un poco, pero se pasa rápido, no se preocupe. No me explico como una princesa como usted viaja sola a estas horas. ¿Qué razón tiene para arriesgar así su vida?

- Cualquier persona enamorada arriesgaría su vida por el ser que ama.

- ¿Por eso vino usted sola aquí?

- Antes había una persona que siempre me daba ánimos, me protegía, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¿Y usted la está buscando por aquí?

- Lo cierto es que desapareció hace dos meses.

- Entonces, ¿por qué usted se esfuerza en buscar a un hombre que puede estar, seguramente, muerto?

- Se que muchas personas pueden pensar que Naruto está muerto, pero yo se que no es verdad. Desde una parte de mi corazón, siento que él está en algún lugar, vivo, esperándome.

- Realmente usted lo quiere mucho, ¿no es así?

- Mucho, es la única persona a la cual he amado tanto. Él me hizo sentir amada, libre, con ganas de superarme y vivir como una honorable ninja, él es único que puede entenderme y por eso yo no quiero perderlo, de ninguna manera dejaré que eso suceda.

- Ya entiendo.

- Perdón, le podrá parecer estúpido y raro que de repente le cuente de mis cosas, estará aburrido de mi patética historia de amor.

- Para nada creo que es patético, solo puedo pensar que usted es una persona bastante fiel a lo que desea. Eso me agrada, tiene usted una grandiosa personalidad.

- No diga eso, hace que me ruborice.

- Si desea, puede quedarse conmigo hasta que cumpla con su misión, yo puedo ayudarla.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo cree? Lo último que querría es darle problemas a una persona que yo no conozco.

La risa ronca del muchacho no se hizo esperar, consternando demasiado a la joven Hyuuga. Los ojos azules del hombre la miraron fijamente, como si quisieran decirle algo, pero al final se decidieron por no decir nada, el chico solo desvió su mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta Hinata.-

- Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento. ¿Se ha decidido ya?

- Pero, seguramente usted tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer con su vida y yo vengo de repente a molestarlo. No lo creo correcto.

- No se preocupe, es más, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo tan interesante que hacer. Por favor, siéntase libre de contar conmigo.

- Muchas gracias, señor…

- Etto…me llaman Chosu, sí, ese es mi nombre.

- Mucho gusto, Chosu, me llamo Hinata…Hyuuga.

- Me da la impresión de que su apellido no le hace mucha gracia, Hinata-sama.

- La verdad no, odio ese apellido más que a mi padre.

- ¿Debería preguntar?

- Él quería que fuera Hokage a toda costa, todo porque soy la heredera de su clan, pero…yo no quiero serlo y él no ha sabido entender mis razones.

- Comprendo su punto, creo que es bueno siempre basarse en sus decisiones y no dejar que otras personas decidan en su vida.

- Que agradable, es usted un aliado, cuanto me alegro.

- ¿Y…su novio también estaría de acuerdo?

- Él siempre me apoyó cuando lo supo, siempre me defendió y me amó como nadie más en el mundo. No pienso perderlo solo por lo que la gente diga.

- Deben odiarlo mucho en su aldea, según escucho su historia

- Lo odiaban mucho, pero ahora que ha desaparecido, todos se sienten contentos de que haya regresado la paz a su aldea.

- Quizás, sería mejor que él permaneciera muerto, ¿no lo cree?

- ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Claro que no!

- Lo siento, no quise ser grosero…

- Quiero ver a Naruto…quiero volverlo a ver, quiero estar con él siempre, quiero creer que él está vivo…

- No se preocupe, todo estará bien…-el joven abraza a la Hyuuga, dejándola muy consternada por tal acción. Sin embargo, la calidez del abrazo de Chosu, la tranquilizó un poco, dejándose llevar.

_- ¿Qué es esto? Es tan extraño, me siento tan bien a su lado. ¿Estaré pecando, Naruto?_

_- Hinata, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte. Sin embargo, no puedo decirte que soy yo. De alguna manera, tengo que regresarte a casa…pero por ahora, quiero disfrutar del momento…_

_**Continuará!**_

_**Gracias por su grande espera, aquí el capítulo siete de Naruto.**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	8. El peso de la traición

**Kokoro no Sonata**

**Capítulo 8: El peso de la traición**

Se quedó dormida con aquellos incesantes pensamientos que la atormentaban constantemente. Chosu hacía que se sintiera segura, protegida al igual como se sentía ella estando con Naruto. Cuando pensaba en este último, el corazón le dolía, porque sentía que estaba pecando por empezar a sentir tales confusos sentimientos por su recién amigo Chosu.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No debería dejar que ella se quede aquí conmigo, podría correr peligro.

Veía su rostro angelical en completa paz al dormir. Le daba pena pensar en que debía alejarse de ella, quería revelarle su verdadera identidad y permanecer con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero sabía que su estilo de vida se lo impediría, así que debía pensar en algo para regresarla a casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó medio adormilada con un enorme dolor en la espalda. Buscó la silueta de Chosu con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Le invadió el pánico de repente, pero se calmó un poco al ver al enmascarado venir hacia ella.

- Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama. Al parecer no ha dormido bien.

- Lo lamento, me quedé profundamente dormida. Debí haberte incomodado.

- Para nada, no se preocupe por mí, todo está bien.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

- Pues, a decir verdad estaba pensando en salir de aquí y dirigirme a un pueblo cercano para trabajar.

- ¿Usted trabaja?

- Pues sí, si no ¿cómo cree usted que me alimento diariamente?

- Oh si, tiene razón, lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Gusta usted acompañarme a mi viaje?

- De acuerdo. Aunque…me siento un poco avergonzada al permitirle a usted que me ayude con al búsqueda de Naruto.

- No es molestia para mí, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

- Bueno, entonces vamos.

- De acuerdo.

Desde ese día, ambos formaron un gran dúo. La inteligencia de Hinata y el poder de Chosu, los convertían en una pareja de batalla totalmente invencible.

Han pasado ya tres semanas, ambos siguen juntos caminando de aldea en aldea. Para Hinata resultaba algo cansado estar viajando siempre a pie, pero no podía quejarse ya que haría incomodar a Chosu.

La pareja caminó largos kilómetros hacia la aldea que quedaba más cerca del bosque. Hinata comenzó a cansarse, sin embargo Chosu no paró en lo absoluto, quería lograr que Hinata desistiera de su misión a como diera lugar.

- ¿Se siente usted cansada? Me sorprende que no se haya acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias, deberá hacerlo si aún desea encontrar a la persona que ama.

- La verdad es que no estoy segura de si quiero seguirle buscando. Pero, no estoy cansada, sigamos caminando.

Chosu no podía dejar de admirar la gran fortaleza y voluntad de la princesa Hyuuga. Ella realmente quería parecer resistente y seria, sin importar los riesgos que tuviese que pasar. Le entristecía un poco que estuviese perdiendo las esperanzas de cumplir con su búsqueda.

- Hemos llegado, Hinata-sama…

- Vaya, que grandioso pueblo. Es incluso más tranquilo y grande comparado con Konoha.

- Bueno, este pueblo no parece estar en problemas, es un desperdicio haber venido para mí.

- Me pregunto si en este lugar podría encontrar a Naruto…

- ¿Le parece si pasamos la noche aquí? Ya es muy tarde y tampoco hemos comido.

- Tienes razón, Chosu. Entonces quedémonos aquí.

Caminaron un rato buscando alguna posada que los acogiera esa noche, pero no tenían mucha suerte que digamos. Hinata ya estaba cansada y eso le dificultaba más las cosas al joven enmascarado, quien también necesitaba un buen descanso.

- ¡Pero si es usted, señor exterminador! ¡Que alegría me da verlo otra vez!

- Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

- Alguna vez le vi en Konoha, me dijeron que usted era un buen exterminador. ¿Ya se ha convertido en Hokage?

- ¿Hokage? ¿De qué está hablando este hombre, Chosu?

- ¿Chosu? ¿Así se llama usted? Pensé que era Naruto-sama

- Creo que me está confundiendo, aldeano.

- ¿En serio usted lo cree? Perdón, entonces, me pareció. Creo que le debo una disculpa, es que se parece tanto…

- Dígame ¿tiene algún problema?

- ¡Ah, si! Venía pidiendo ayuda pero nadie me hace caso. Un espíritu se ha apoderado de la imagen del buda que tengo en mi casa. ¿Usted puede exterminarlo?

- Lléveme hacia él, intentaré hacerlo.

Hinata le siguió más no replicó en lo absoluto. Cuando escuchó el nombre de Naruto volviendo a ser pronunciado, el corazón de la princesa dio un inesperado vuelco de alegría. Miró a Chosu, quien parecía calmado. ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que Chosu y Naruto fueran la misma persona? Lo pensó unos momentos… ¡era imposible!

- Muchas gracias, Chosu-san. Les ofrezco mi casa para que pasen la noche.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Que bien ¿verdad, Hinata-sama?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro.

- En seguida les traeré algo de comer. Con permiso.

- ¿Así vives tú? ¿Yendo de aldea en aldea a buscarte la comida diaria?

- Siempre he sido así. No tuve la fortuna de contar con muchas personas que me apoyasen en la vida. Por fortuna, la he encontrado a usted, Hinata-sama.

- Vamos, ya te dije que dejes de llamarme con el apelativo "-sama". Se oye muy formal y ya llevamos algo de tiempo conociéndonos ¿no?

- No podría, siempre debo respetar a las señoritas como usted, sería una descortesía llamarla solo Hinata.

_Naruto…perdóname, creo que he empezado a enamorarme de Chosu… ¿Acaso este será el fin de nuestro amor?_

- ¿Hinata-sama?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Chosu?

- La noto muy distraída. ¿Acaso no gusta de la comida?

- La comida está deliciosa, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba…en lo que debería hacer ahora que estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a Naruto…

- ¿Quiere decir que ya no le importa Naruto-san?

- Si te soy franca, ya no lo sé…Siento que estoy dejando de pensar en él y eso me aterra, no quiero dejar de amarlo…pero mi corazón me dice que me estoy enamorando de alguien más.

- ¿Enamorándose de alguien más? No comprendo.

- Eres tú, Chosu. Has comenzado a despertar amor en mi corazón nuevamente.

- ¿Yo? Pero…

- ¿Acaso no sientes tú ni una pizca de amor por mí?

- Yo…no. –Dice tajantemente.- Lo siento mucho…

- ¡Chosu-san! ¡Chosu-san! ¡Hinata-sama!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, señor?

- Otro espíritu ha aparecido, señor. Uno muy grande y peligroso.

- Cálmese, iremos enseguida. ¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor por la rápida decepción y rechazo.

- Señor, vámonos. Hinata-sama, no salga usted de aquí. –Chosu cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando sola a la Hyuuga.

Ella ni se movió, le dolía el corazón. Pensó que el de ojos azules había llegado a sentir aunque sea un poco de amor por ella. Se había enamorado de alguien que poseía el mismo calor que Naruto, pero al que no conocía verdaderamente. Naruto posiblemente estaría muerto y él, Chosu, no sentía nada de amor por ella, eso si era triste.

- ¡Hinata-sama, abra la puerta!

La chica reaccionó y abrió la puerta. El dueño de la casa venía ayudando a Chosu a caminar ya que tenía una profunda herida en la pierna producto de un veneno letal. Sudaba constantemente y el dolor era insoportable para él, Hinata no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Intentó quitarle la mascarilla que cubría parte del rostro y lo único que llegó a ver la chica de cabellos azules fue una mediana cicatriz que Chosu tenía atravesada en el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba sano. El chico la detuvo, impidiéndole ver más de la cuenta.

- Estoy bien así, no se preocupe, Hinata-sama.

- Pero estás sudando, te hará mal quedarte así.

- Pásame aquel recipiente de ungüento, rápido.

- Si, de acuerdo.

Ella obedeció y le pasó la medicina a Chosu. Él no le permitió tocarlo, le pidió al señor que le ayudara a untar el ungüento en su pierna herida. Hinata se sintió mal al verse rechazada nuevamente por él.

Chosu durmió un día entero a causa de la herida. No permitió por nada que Hinata durmiera cerca de él, se lo pidió encarecidamente al dueño de la casa en la aldea. La joven Hyuuga no podía sentirse más desdichada.

Se quedó dormida en la otra habitación que se le fue asignada después de que Chosu se lo pidiera al dueño de la casa. Se levantó de madrugada buscando sigilosamente a su compañero, pero no lo encontró en su habitación. Salió de la casa, ansiosa de verlo, hasta que lo encontró cerca de un lago, viendo lo bella que se encontraba la luna esa noche.

- Chosu ¿ya te sientes bien?

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Deberías estar durmiendo.

- No tenía mucho sueño.

- Ya entiendo. Estaba pensando que…sería mejor separarnos antes de que esto se vuelva más complicado.

- Pero… ¿de qué hablas?

- No es justo para mí ni para ti, Hinata. Desiste de lo que viniste a hacer y regresa a casa tranquila.

- Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora… ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

- No…tú quieres estar con Naruto, no con Chosu. Te gusto porque sientes que soy igual a Naruto. ¡Naruto está muerto, nunca volverá! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Chosu? ¿Te complace tanto romperme así el corazón?

- Vuelve con tu familia, supérate a ti misma y enamórate de alguien que sea de tu misma clase.

- Pero…

- Este joven tiene razón, Hinata. Tú perteneces al clan Hyuuga y como tal persona debes actuar. Ahora, ven con nosotros.

- ¿Padre? ¿Qué es todo esto, Chosu?

- Yo guié a tu padre hasta aquí, Hinata. Me sentiré más aliviado si te vas en compañía de él.

- Me has traicionado, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?

- No. No significas nada para mí…ni tampoco para Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de Naruto! ¡No hables por él!

- Claro que lo se, porque...-lentamente, Chosu se quita la mascada, dejando ver claramente sus ojos azules, su blanco rostro y sus cabellos rubios. Su ojo izquierdo, completamente sano, tenía una cicatriz mediana en forma de un pequeño zorro.- Yo soy Naruto, Hinata…

- N-Naruto… ¿por qué? –dice la joven heredera, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Señor Hyuuga, ¿podría dejarnos solos unos instantes?, me gustaría hablar con ella a solas.

- Tienes dos minutos, no más –se aleja el padre de Hinata.

- Tu rostro… ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

- Han pasado dos meses, Hinata. Ya estoy bien.

- Pero…esa marca…

- Es el último recuerdo del Kyuubi. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estará presente en mi rostro…

- ¿Por qué optaste por engañarme? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Naruto?

- No te mereces a alguien como yo, que vive de esta manera, Hinata. Preferí que me supieras muerto, pero se complicaron las cosas cuando te enamoraste de mí con la identidad de Chosu.

- Ahora estoy más segura que nunca, yo te amo, Naruto. Me he enamorado de ti dos veces…eso no puede ser casualidad.

- Ve y vive, Hinata. Olvídate de mí y haz tu vida lejos, por favor.

- Naruto, no me digas eso…yo te amo.

- Pero yo ya no. –Dice secamente.- Yo ya no, Hinata. Entiéndelo. Tampoco te quiero cerca de mí, eres una molestia.

_Molestia. Molestia. Molestia…_

Esa cruda palabra retumbó en los oídos de la Hyuuga, esa palabra tan seca y horrible de los propios labios de su Naruto. Lo vio nuevamente, él la miraba serio, tajante, sin deseos de disculparse.

- ¿Acaso piensas que te será fácil deshacerte de mí?

- Señor…ya es hora.

- Tienes razón. Hinata, es hora de irnos.

- No me toques, padre. ¡No me iré de aquí! Voy a encontrarte donde sea…cuando sea. Nunca me creeré tus palabras, tú me amas…

- No lo intentes, porque no lo vas a lograr, mejor sigue tu camino sin mí, serás más feliz sin un tipo que prácticamente no tiene futuro más que vagar solo y sin un lugar fijo.

- A mí no me importaría vivir asi, siempre y cuando sea contigo.

- Lo siento, no puedo llevarte conmigo. Tienes que irte.

- ¿Acaso pretendes que te odie?

- Prefiero saber que me odias, que me desprecias. Es mejor saber que eres feliz sin mí, viva. Adiós, Hinata –Naruto se da la vuelta, dejando todo atrás.

- ¡Naruto, Naruto! ¡No te vayas!

Pero Naruto siguió su camino, ignorando las súplicas del amor tan valioso que dejaba atrás. Hinata le vio marchar, su dolor fue tan grande que su cuerpo no dio para más, obligándola a desmayarse.

_**¡Continuará!**_

_**Minna-san, ya solo faltan dos episodios para el fin de esta historia, espero que estén al tanto ya que se pondrá muy emocionante (aunque este capítulo sea bastante triste). Well, reviews, amenazas de muerte –guillotina, a quemarropa, lo que sea- Las estaré esperando!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Avances del capítulo 9: Hinata se niega a hablar, a comer y a obedecer, solo quiere tener a Naruto a su lado. Uzumaki es obligado por los habitantes a regresar. Todos le culpan porque Hinata está enferma y prefiere morir. El corazón del joven se endurece al revivir el pasado. ¿Será esta una oportunidad para Sakura? ¿O Naruto decidirá que hacer con su vida? Una proposición de Tsunade-sama cambiará las cosas. ¡No se lo pierdan!**_


	9. La confesión de Naruto

**Kokoro no Sonata**

**Capítulo 9: La confesión de Naruto**

Caminaba inconscientemente hacia el destino que menos se esperaba después de tres largos meses. Si, caminaba nuevamente hacia Konoha, aquel pueblo en el que la gente lo despreció sin piedad. Luego se imaginaba sus caras al verlo regresar de la muerte, estarían petrificados, muertos de miedo, reía ante tal vago pensamiento.

- ¿Cuál es el trabajo que me estás encargando, Kakashi?

- Verás, Naruto, quisiera que fueras a ver a Hinata…

Se paró de repente. No accedería.

- Lo siento, pero si me has llamado para eso, no pienso ir.

- Ella está muy mal, Naruto. No come, no sale de su casa, su padre también está preocupado por ella.

- Eso no es asunto mío, ella debería ser más fuerte a lugar de encerrarse en su tristeza.

- Pero si ya estamos aquí.

- ¡Naruto! –una muy emocionada Sakura venía hacia él.- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Que gusto me da! ¿Y esa marca? Es horrible

- S-Sakura-chan, cuanto tiempo…-él le sonríe.- Te has puesto más bonita, eso me alegra.

- Naruto, es un gusto verte de nuevo –Tsunade-sama se acercó para saludarle.-

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la señorita Hyuuga?, dice Kakashi que ella está mal.

- Así es, Naruto, creo que deberías ir a verla.

- Iré a verla, y tan pronto se recupere, me iré.

- Pero, Naruto…

- Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, luego seguiré viajando solo.

- Entonces…yo iré contigo –le pide Sakura.- ¿Me dejarás, verdad?

- Estás en la escuela para ser Hokage, no creo que debieras dejarla.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo, dame una oportunidad.

- Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a ver al señor Hyuuga.

Caminó despacio por toda la aldea, atrayendo la mirada de los pueblerinos que maldecían su repentino regreso al pueblo de Konoha. Él los miró y, finalmente, los enfrentó.

- ¿Cómo han estado? Me complace verlos tan alegres por mi regreso.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Éramos felices hasta que apareciste otra vez. –dice uno de los habitantes.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Discúlpese! –Ordena Sakura.- ¡Él los salvó del Kyuubi!

- Basta, Sakura-chan, no tienes por qué decir eso, esta gente nunca me ha querido, no tienes porque obligarlos a que me aprecien aunque sea un poco, no es correcto.

- Naruto.

- Así es, no te queremos, y te despreciamos más por haber herido a la señorita Hinata. Ella te ama y aún así la lastimaste, eres de lo peor.

- Son tan patéticos que me enferman, en serio. Se preocupan por todos ¿no? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso ustedes tuvieron aunque sea una pizca de compasión por ese niño tan desgraciado, huérfano, maldito por un kitsune? ¡¿No, verdad?! Solo lo despreciaron y le echaron al fango, como si fuera un monstruo. Nadie se preocupó por mí, por un pobre niño desgraciado como yo.

La gente se quedó callada y cabizbaja, no podían negar lo obvio.

- Ahora si se queda callados, porque saben que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Gracias a ustedes jamás podré recuperar la felicidad que pude haber tenido en la infancia si no fuera por ustedes.

- Naruto, no digas eso, yo te quiero, Kakashi-sensei también te quiere, no te odiamos.

- No hables por mí, Sakura-chan, nunca voy a perdonar a esta gente que jamás se preocupó por mí. Gracias a ellos no tuve la niñez que ustedes gozaron. Nunca los voy a perdonar, jamás volveré a esta aldea otra vez. –Naruto se fue, en dirección hacia el hogar de Hinata. Tsunade le vio partir, dolido por tal confesión. Naruto se había llenado de odio hacia su propio pueblo.

- ¡Naruto! –estuvo dispuesta a seguirle cuando Tsunade le detuvo.

- No le sigas, al fin ha sucedido lo que pensaba. Naruto se ha llenado de todo el odio que dejó el Kitsune, todo el odio reprimido en Naruto ha salido y será difícil hacerlo desaparecer.

Naruto caminó a paso rápido y decidido, vería a Hinata y se iría inmediatamente de Konoha, para olvidar esos recuerdos que se habían refrescado nuevamente al ver a esa gente tan odiosa.

- Ya estás aquí –dijo el padre de la chica.- Pasa, sé breve y vete.

- Eso haré, con su permiso –y sin más se fue directamente hacia la alcoba de Hinata.

- Pase por aquí, señor Uzumaki, la señorita está en esta habitación.

Y abrió la puerta, topándose con un rostro tan hermoso y pálido a la vez como era el de Hinata. Se acercó con seriedad. Ella le miró con aquellos ojos ausentes y él se sentó a su costado.

- No pensé que fueses tan débil. Ya no eres la chica de la que me enamoré.

- Tienes razón, ya no lo soy. Ya no hay motivo para que tú sigas amándome.

- Así es, tú misma lo acabas de decir.

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine porque tu padre me mandó a llamar con Kakashi. Tienes que salir de este cuarto, respirar el aire de afuera y seguir viviendo, Hinata. Nada ganarás con quedarte aquí, sintiendo lástima de ti misma.

- ¿Tanta lástima sientes por mí?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Me das lástima, pero también me doy lástima a mí mismo, porque estoy igual que tú.

- No lo parece.

- Digamos que sé aparentar bastante, es por eso que no se me nota demasiado.

- ¿Volverás a tu pueblo?

- Konoha ya no es más mi pueblo, Hinata. No volveré aquí. No pienso volver a ser agredido y lastimado por esta gente.

- Cobarde.

- Lo soy, y no me da vergüenza decirlo.

- Me traicionaste…pero te sigo queriendo. Dime que me llevarás contigo.

- Me parece que ya te sientes mejor, entonces me iré.

- Si te vas, pasará algo terrible.

- ¿Me amenazas?

- Si tengo que amenazarte para evitar que te vayas, lo haré mil veces si es necesario.

Él volvió a sentarse y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Eres una boba, deja de decir cosas como esas, no es muy propio de ti, Hinata.

- Moriré si te vas, Naruto. Y aunque regreses ya no volveré a la vida.

- Sabes que no puedes estar conmigo, te haría muy desdichada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no eres capáz de confiar en ti mismo?

- Porque eres demasiado para mí, debí entenderlo hace mucho ¿sabes? No estoy a tu altura.

- Haber sufrido tanto y haber sido tan optimista te hace mucho mejor que yo, no tienes que sentirte inferior a mí, debería ser al revés.

- No digas eso.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Nunca me atreví a contrariar a mi padre, pero ahora siento que debo hacerlo.

- Tonta. ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte?

- No lo lograrás.

Un hombre entró de repente. Ya era hora.

- Tu tiempo se acabó, mi hija se ve mejor, así que ya es hora de que te vayas.

- Me iré, señor, pero me voy a llevar a su hija.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Morirías antes de intentarlo.

- No me subestime, no soy muy débil, puedo llevármela fácilmente.

- La abandonas ¿y ahora quieres llevártela? Que tontería.

- Me voy con Naruto, papá. Es lo que quiero hacer.

- Pero, Hinata…

- Papá, si Naruto sea va y me deja, sí que me moriré y nadie podrá revivirme ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

- Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error, Hinata.

- No es un error, yo lo sé. Con Naruto seré muy feliz, te lo prometo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El padre miró a su hija, sonriente, valiente, con decisión seria.

- Vete, pero si eres infeliz, no tendré nada que ver. Pero eso no cambia en que eres la heredera de esta casa. Tendrás que ser más fuerte.

- Muchas gracias, papá.

- Tú –señala al rubio.- Más te vale que logres que mi hija sea feliz. Ella es la futura heredera de esta familia, y como tal tendrá que regresar algún día a tomar su puesto.

- Lo sé.

- Vela por su seguridad y no la hagas llorar, ella no se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido por ti.

- Si, señor.

Naruto salió de la casa Hyuuga completamente solo mientras Hinata alistaba sus cosas para marcharse con él. Naruto, mientras tanto, recogería sus cosas de la casa en Konoha que antes le pertenecía cuando era niño.

- No tienes que irte. Lo sabes ¿verdad? –Le menciona Neji.- Puedes vivir con Hinata-sama en este lugar.

- ¿Cómo crees? Ella es demasiado para tan poca cosa como esta casa.

- Ya deja de decir lo mismo. Hinata-sama viviría feliz contigo aunque viviesen en la punta de un cerro.

- Que gracioso eres.

- ¡Naruto! –Sakura va hacia él.- ¡Dime que no es cierto que te vas con Hinata!

- Lo siento, pero es verdad, ella y yo nos iremos muy lejos de aquí.

- Me alegra que Hinata y tú se hayan reconciliado, Naruto. –dice Tsunade, sonriéndole, cuando un súbito temblor se hizo presente en la aldea. Frente a ellos venía un monstruo.

- ¡Cuidado, Tsunade-sama! –Naruto sacó su espada y decidió atacar al animal, que se veía bastante interesado en matar a la gente del pueblo.

Estaba enojado, con ganas de destruir todo a su paso. Comenzó a destruir las casas a su alrededor, hiriendo a muchas de las personas que se encontraban cercanas a él y que no podían escapar.

- ¡Kotomi! –Naruto oyó el grito desesperado de una mujer que lloraba por su hija, quien estaba herida en una de sus piernas, a la merced del monstruo.- ¡Hija!

Naruto la cargó rápidamente, provocando que el monstruo le atacara por la espalda. Dejó a la niña con su madre y estuvo dispuesto a matarle, se deshizo del parche que cubría su ojo marcado por el Kyuubi y este comenzó a resplandecer. Sakura le ayudó y entre ambos derrotaron al monstruo. El ambiente se calmó y Naruto, aún con la herida en la espalda, se apresuró en atender a la niña.

- Calma, hija, vas a estar bien.

- ¡Naruto! –Hinata corría desesperadamente hacia él.- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien, Hinata, no te preocupes.

- Pero si estás herido.

- Primero tengo que encargarme de esta niña. Señora ¿me permite?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi hija?

- No se preocupe por eso, no pienso hacerle nada malo. La herida está infectada, tendremos que aplicarle un poco del ungüento que hice en las montañas.

- Pero…

- Tienes que confiar en Naruto si es que quieres que tu hija se salve. –impone Tsunade.

- E-Está bien…

Acostó a la niña suavemente en la camilla y Hinata limpió la herida de la pequeña. Acto seguido, Naruto aplicó el ungüento en la pierna herida de Kotomi, provocando que la niña gritara por el gran dolor que causaba la medicina.

- Ya está mejor, solo tiene que descansar. Hinata ¿le pones el vendaje?

- Si, está bien. –Ella terminó de hacerlo.- Ahora déjame atenderte a ti, Naruto.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien.

Sin duda alguna, ahora la gente le miraba con otros ojos, Naruto no era malo, pensaban unos, no podría serlo si se dedicaba a salvar vidas a costa de la suya.

Continuará!


End file.
